World Wide Scooby-Doo
is an American animated mystery-fantasy-comedy television series based on the franchise by , being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on May 4th, 2020. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. travels around to world to solve mysteries in different countries and continents. Characters Main *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD Supporting *'Colton and Paula Rogers' (voiced by Scott Innes and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - Shaggy's parents. *'Barty and Nan Blake' (also voiced by Frank Welker and by Kath Soucie, respectively) - Daphne's wealthy parents. *'Madelyn Dinkley' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Velma's younger sister. *'Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a friend and former rival of Velma. *'The Hex Girls', consisting of: **'Sally McKnight/Thorn' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Muffy St. James/Dusk' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Kimberly Moss/Luna' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Vincent Van Ghoul' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD Guest stars *'Dr. Will Bennett' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a British inventor who TBD. *'Scott Rogers' (voiced by David Tennant) - Shaggy's Scottish brave uncle. *'Pierre and Estelle Mallette' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong, respectively) - TBD *'Haga Tomoe' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a Japanese girl who is Daphne's pen pal. *'Kamino Tessai' (voiced for Kirk Thornton) - a Japanese video game developer who is Haga's uncle. *'Timonthy Jones' (voiced by Will Arnett) - Fred's rich uncle who owns a skiing resort in Nepal. Antagonists *'Professor Pericles' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - an evil mastermind pigeon and the series' main antagonist. *'Dr. Phineus Phibes' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Agent 1' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'Agent 2' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Red Herring' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD Guest stars *'Stella Williams/The Flapper Ghost' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Sir Christopher Johnson/The Black Knight Ghost' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Kevin Michael Richardson under disguise) - a knight who disguises himself as the Black Knight Ghost to gain a trinket. *'Tyler Walles/The Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by John DiMaggio and Frank Welker under disguise) - TBD *'Kiya Hoshiko/Takara Yoshe' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin and Cindy Robinson under disguise) - a Japanese fanboy who disguises himself as the main heroine of his favorite anime to get rich. *'Maria Stone/Hagrilla' (voiced by Alison Brie and Susanne Blakeslee under disguise) - TBD *'C.L. Magnus/The Ghost of Redbeard' (voiced by Travis Willingham and Brian Doyle-Murray under disguise) - TBD *'Hector Crúz/El Skeltoro' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Theme song See Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Production Trivia *The series' title is a pun on World Wide Web. *Several characters from previous incarnations appear in this series. *This series marks Red Herring (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo)'s first appearance as a young adult. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas